Healing Wounds
by NavigatingKrazy
Summary: When Rosalie is raped how will her siblings deal? Will they cope? Or will they spiral down hill? DUN DUN DUUUNN! Expect the unexpected!I promise the story is better then this summary... - - - - WARNING: Rape and some not so nice stuff!
1. Authors Note

Hello to anyone reading! This is my first story and I stress it is a work in progress!

So there's no confusion, here are the basics you need to know. This is an all human fic. The Cullen siblings are actual siblings and are now the Hales, here are their ages.

Jasper: 22

Emmett: 18

Edward: 18

Rosalie: 16

Alice: 11

Yes Edward and Emmett are twins! (Obviously not identical)

Their mother and father (who aren't Carlisle and Esme) are deceased. Jasper works at the local diner to support the family, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie attend Forks High and Alice just started the middle school.

Just a warning to readers, this story contains rape, but not overly graphic. And also includes some other not so nice things, swearing etc... But I don't want to give too much away.

Reviews will be warmly received!

Now read away my pretties!!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Just so we're clear i own nothing all credit to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Reviews give me motivation... :)**

* * *

Jaspers Pov

"WHERE IS SHE??!" I didn't mean to yell at the nurse at the desk and she looked taken back a second before I saw her shock turn to understanding.

"Rosalie Hale?" her fingers tapped lightly on her keyboard and I nodded my head impatiently

It felt like my body wasn't even my own. As soon as I got the phone call at work that Rosalie and Alice were at the hospital my mind felt like it was going to explode and my body clicked into auto pilot. All I could think about my two little sisters were at this place, which meant they needed medical attention, which meant that were hurt somehow and that sent dread and panic flooding through my veins.

"Room 2-0-4" the woman at the desk finally answered it felt like she had taken nearly a century too, it was only a small hospital how many rooms could they have? I was off down the hallway and I could hear her yelling something after me but I didn't care I had to see my sisters.

The door to the stairwell was nearly smashed off its hinges as I flung it open and raced up the stairs not bothering with the elevator, a nurse glared at me as I ran passed her down the hallway nearly knocking the food tray she was carrying over.

"ROSE!" I yelled before I was even in the room, I could see her already the door was open and I could see my beautiful blonde haired sister lying in the hospital bed, Dr. Carlisle whom I knew because he was Edwards girlfriends father was standing next to her writing on a chart.

He looked up when he heard me yell and less then a second later I was in the doorway. I came to a sudden halt like hitting an invisible concrete wall; the air was knocked out of me as I starred at my sister, although she was barely recognizable now. Her face and neck were a mass of ugly purple bruises and her left cheek was swollen right up. She had two bruises and a large deep cut down the side of her face and another on her hairline which looked like it had been stitched up, her usually perfect blonde curls were knotted and looked like they had dried blood in them and I was glad she had a blanket covering her body, I knew there would be more damage.

"O…god.." I gasped, it all seemed so surreal and I didn't even realize I was walking to her side, my legs just automatically moved until I was by her side.

"Jasper…" Carlisle's kind voice suddenly broke through the silence and when I finally looked over at him he was starring at me with deep concern.

"I'm very sorry yo-"

"-How is she?" I cut him off

"Who did this to her?!" I clenched my fists and looked back down at my darling sister.

"We don't know yet, Chief Swan found her and Alice in the alleyway by the library that leads to the carpark" Carlisle put the clipboard down.

Then it suddenly dawned on me. Alice.

My heart felt like it was going to stop as I thought of my youngest sister, she was barely eleven years old, o god if they done this to Rosalie what had they done to my sweet little sister?

I suddenly felt very dizzy and Carlisle must of noticed because he was at my side with a chair which I practically collapsed into.

"Alice is fine, she's in my office with a nurse at the moment" he offered me a glass and I brought it to my lips but didn't drink any, I was still dwelling on the first part of his sentence, thank god Alice is ok and I felt relief pour through my veins which was quickly chased up with guilt when I fixed my eyes back on Rosalie.

"I've given Coach Saunders a call he said Emmett and Edward are on their way so they should be here in a few minutes would you like for me to wait for them to arrive before I explain the situation or tell you now?" Carlisle gently eased the glass out of my hand which was dangerously close to dropping it and placed it on the side table.

My head was a whirlwind of chaos and I didn't even know how to answer him but fortunately I heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hallway and didn't even look up as my brothers entered the room, both panting and a flurry of questions were thrown at Carlisle he repeated what he had said to me and there was a horrified gasp.

"ALICE?? WHERE'S ALICE??" I heard Edward yell his voice was strained and I could tell he was crying.

"Alice is unhurt she is in my office with a nurse at the moment" Carlisle repeated and finally looked up at the new comers both still in their gym gear.

Emmett the largest was at the end of the bed just starring at Rosalie his fists were gripping the iron railing and his knuckles were quite pale if it were anything but metal he would of surely broken it. Edward was on the other side of the bed, tears streaming down his face as he stroked Rosalie's curls hopelessly.

I heard the door click close and Carlisle cleared his throat and our eyes were immediately on him, his kind eyes acknowledged us back and he walked over to a machine beside Edward that was making beeping signs and had several tubes that were connecting it to my little sister.

"I 'm afraid your sister Rosalie is not in a very good way…" he began his face suddenly becoming very grave.

"When the Sheriff found her she had been unconscious for around 15 minutes and had already lost a lot of blood" the thought of our Rosalie lying in the alleyway in her own blood brought the waves of pure rage fear through my spine.

We stayed quiet as Carlisle continued to talk, "Alice as you know was unharmed in the attack and was the one who alerted Chief Swan to your sister, she has some serious bruising and swelling to her face and most of her body and a minor hair line gash that we stitched up."

As he continued to list the injuries I felt my stomach do flips, Edward looked like his was doing the same as I took a quick glance at him, Emmett was perfectly still though like a statue as he starred at Carlisle and I wondered if he were even listening.

"She has a broken left arm, green stick fracture to her right and a her leg has three breaks in it, she has several broken ribs which will heal on their own, we've had to put her in a chemical induced Coma because she has swelling on the brain"

"O god is she gonna be ok?" Edwards voice suddenly interrupted and I could literally feel the fear in it.

There was a slight pause and Carlisle's brow tightened "we're not sure yet I'm sorry, we are hopeful though there is a 70% chance that she will wake up, however because of the extent of the swelling in her brain and the lose of blood we're not sure if there will be any brain damage at this stage" I felt myself zone out, not even two hours ago I had dropped both my sisters off at the library on my way to the dinner where I was starting my shift. They were meant to come in at seven for dinner, but instead this had happened.

My eyes began to prickle as I felt them fill with moisture, I hadn't cried for years not since we buried mother and father after they passed away in a car accident, which had been nearly four years ago now.

"Now I need you to all take a deep breath and perhaps Emmett you should take a seat" Carlisle gestured to a small couch against the wall and my big hulk of a brother managed to stumble to it and slowly lowered himself down his eyes still peeled to Carlisle.

"What I'm going to tell you is something I absolutely would not want to tell anyone but I have to…" more bad news? How could this night get any worse?

"But when Chief Swan found Rosalie she was without her clothing" suddenly my whole world came crashing down and I felt the room go deathly silent.

"I ran a rape kit and she has evidence of tearing and bruising which point to a sexual attack I also found three different sperm samples inside he-"

"-NO!" Emmett was suddenly on his feet his body tense like rock and his hands were clenched into tight fists; his face had started to go a deep red as anger radiated in tidal waves from him.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he bellowed, any other doctor would at the moment be making a beeline for the door but Carlisle walked calmly up to my beast of a brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Emmett" he simply replied and I could hear the pain in his voice, suddenly Emmett did something I have never seen him do before, he burst into tears and that was all I needed as the dam I had been trying to hold up suddenly burst and I felt water streaming down my own cheeks, Emmett continued to sob wordlessly as Carlisle eased him back down on the couch and comforted him.

"O god Rosie im so sorry" I kissed the top of her head gently scared that I would some how hurt her more.

"Please wake up" Edward pressed his lips to her hand and continued to repeat his plea into it.

"Jasper would you mind sitting with your brother for a minute I'm going to go check on Alice" Carlisle pulled my attention away and I nodded numbly.

"Bring her back with you" my voice came out in barely a weak whisper and I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"Are you sure? Maybe now's not the right time?" Carlisle stopped at the doorway unsure.

I nodded as I made my way over to the couch, "please I need to see her" I must have had a look of utter desperation on my face because he turned and quickly left.

There wasn't much room but I managed to squeeze next to Emmett and put my arm round his big shoulders, but I couldn't bring myself to speak any words so all three of us just wept together, cried for our beautiful little sister, cried for what disgusting and evil things had happened to her, and cried for what we could lose.

Carlisle Pov

As soon as I left the room the mask of calm and serenity that I was struggling to keep up instantly fell and I felt my teeth grit together as rage and sorrow swept through me.

How could anyone hurt an innocent girl like that? It made my blood boil to even begin to think who the sadistic bastards were that would commit such an ugly crime.

I turned the corner and my office door at the end of the hallway came into view, immediately my thoughts went to the child behind it. I vaguely knew little Alice Cullen, I had met her a few times when Bella was visiting Edward and I had gone there to pick her up. She seemed like a nice kid, didn't say much but i put that down to age.

I had gone into a state of shock when she and Rosalie were brought in, Alice was clinging to the rail on Rosalie's stretcher and it took two paramedics and a nurse to pry her off.

Of course we had to in order to get Rosalie to the operating room, the little girls heart wrenching sobs broke my heart as we wheeled her big sister away.

The surgery was relatively quick; one of the nurses Jackie had taken Alice to my office as her brothers were proving hard to track down.

The familiar door brought me to a halt and I took a deep breath before pushing it open, I felt silly for feeling nervous she was just a child many of my patients were children, I shook the feeling away and pushed the door till it could open no more then quickly made my way inside.

As soon as I saw the youngest Hale the aura of confidence I had worked up instantly crumbled.

Two saucer round piercing green eyes landed straight on mine as I entered the familiar space, she was sitting on the chair my patients sit at when they come in for consults. Jackie was sitting behind my desk and there was a tray of food, sandwich and some biscuits but nothing had been touched.

I gave Jackie a thankful nod and she returned it, although I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Would you like to go see your brothers and Rosalie now Alice?" I extended my hand and gave her the warmest smile my body could muster. I knew what was to come next and I couldn't stop the fear I had for the youngster.

The pixie like girl didn't move her large eyes glanced down at my hand then back to my face and her hesitation didn't falter.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, Bella's father. But you can call me Carlisle" I had completely forgotten to introduce myself she had probably not recognized me in my work clothes.

"Its ok sweetie I'm just gonna take you to see your brothers and sister, I know your brothers can't wait to see you" I knelt down still holding my hand out patiently.

Alice sat not moving for a minute or so I could see the contemplation in her eyes then she finally pushed herself off the chair and slowly walked over to me and placed her hand in mine which easily engulfed it ten times over.

"Let's go then" I squeezed it reassuringly and lead her out of the room and down the corridor, of course I wanted her to be with her brothers but at the same time I didn't want her to see her sister Rosalie in the state she was in. She had already seen the most horrific of sights tonight; I didn't want her to suffer anymore.


End file.
